


Sky and Fire

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A clumsy soul ends up in the wrong place.





	Sky and Fire

First everything felt wispy. Then it was rather weird to feel wind go through his body.

Luigi touched his face and it felt simultaneously weird and normal. He looked at his hands and yelped in surprise. They were wispy as well.

Ah – there was the reason for this ghostly form.

Luigi floated closer to the body. What a ghastly face his mortal body was making. He would’ve done the dignity of closing his body’s eyes and mouth but his phantom hands were not much use for that.

The culprit for the death that resulted in Luigi being separated from his body was completely erased from his mind. He studied his body’s terrified face.

“Too scary... Oh, no,” he said, realization dawning. “Who’s gonna tell big bro? Or Daisy? Is Doggy gonna be okay?!”

The last worry was rectified by the thought that his Polterpup was already a ghost so he’d probably only wonder where Luigi was.

There were multitudes of other worrying thoughts but this was something a 1-Up could fix. Everything was going to work out. Maybe. Probably. But help would definitely come much later. At least this place was freezing cold.

Maybe there was already someone here to help. He floated down the hall and through the darkness he found a door.

Luigi easily went through the door but found a dark crevice of a cave. He turned around and saw that the door was gone, leaving behind stone that was too thick to go through. There was a path that led to a lake with pitch black water. A ferryman stood on an old boat.

“Uh oh.”

The ferryman heard Luigi’s voice and whirled around. His face scrunched up, irritated, and he stormed his way to Luigi.

“Do you know where you are?!”

“Um… under… that is, where, um. It’s called, uh, Hades. No, no that’s his name… This is, um, the other place, the hot one?”

“You are in the wrong place,” the ferryman snarled. He poked Luigi in the chest with every word. “You have more time left, and you are supposed to be in that cloudy place anyway!”

He opted for a punch to Luigi’s chest at the last word. It didn’t hurt.

“Sorry,” Luigi said. “I, um… got lost?”

“Just wait here. And don’t cause trouble!”

The fuming ferryman went back to his boat, muttering about disruptions of soul regulations.

Luigi looked around, seeing a cluster of stalactites. As long as he had to wait he might as well count the drops of water that fell down into the pitch black dark lake.

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning of August I hadn’t checked Smash Brothers news for a long while. So I decided to catch up! And then found out that in Simon’s introduction, Luigi gets completely obliterated by Death himself. The feeling you feel when your favorite character gets absolutely destroyed like that is a mixture of “Whoa, my God,” and general irritability.
> 
> All of these trailers are escalating in the sheer brutality…
> 
> I got mostly inspired by the Doom devs, because they said you could rescue Luigi from Hell if they get a Switch port. I wondered how he’d end up there and it became this sorta light-hearted thing. It’s probably just a ploy to get more people interested in the game but I’m intrigued as to how they would put Luigi in the game. Would he be realistically rendered, or cartoony?


End file.
